1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a cassette for packaging bookbinding strips of the type shown in FIG. 1 of U.S. Pat. No. 4,369,013. The cassette may be used in equipment for binding books wherein the binding strips are mechanically fed into the equipment preparatory to binding by means of equipment such as that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,811,146. However strips may be removed from the cassette hereinafter described manually for manual insertion into such equipment.
2. Description of Related Art
The cassette hereinafter described is constructed so as to package a plurality of strips such as those heretofore described, such strips being a well-known means for binding books and documents. Heretofore such strips have been commercially packaged in boxes but have not been so packaged that they may be automatically fed into proper position for assembly of a book or a document preparatory to binding same. The present invention provides a cassette wherein the strips are arranged in side-by-side relationship and discharged from one end of the cassette into receiving means for transfer into a position whereby they may be assembled with punched sheets of paper so that the completed document or book may be bound.
Cartridge packaging of said strips is shown in FIGS. 6-10A of said U.S. Pat. No. 4,369,013, but in an entirely different manner from the present invention.